A Strange New Place of Monsters
by Pawziplier
Summary: Brothers Alphonse and Edward Elric arrive at Mt. Ebott to investigate a series of disappearances there and fall into the hole. Will they make it out? Only fate (A.K.A me) will tell!
1. The Fall

Edward sighed, stepping into the mountain with his young brother, Alphonse, following close after him. "Brother, what are we doing here?" Alphonse questioned, his metal armor clinking loudly and echoing across the walls of the cave loudly, "We're here because I've heard rumors from the nearby village that something.. _inhuman_ lives in this mountain. Nobody told me _where_ in the mountain, though." He frowned a bit, his golden eyes flickering around the area as they walked further into the mountain, the cave getting darker and darker with each step. "B-Brother, I don't like this place.. It's _really, really_ scary!" Alphonse whimpered, catching up to his brother and staying close until he heard Edward _yelling,_ and it was fading, fast! "Brother!" He called, taking one step forward and falling down a hole, hitting the ground with a loud _**clank**_! He sat up slowly and saw Ed lying on the ground a few feet away, unconscious. He bolted to his feet and raced over, picking his brother up and looking around, "Hello!? Is anyone here?" he called out, looking around frantically and spotting a single, yellow flower facing downwards.

The armor-clad boy looked a bit startled when it looked up, a large smile on it's face as it spoke in a loud, cheery voice, "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" Flowey chimed, slowly swaying from side to side. Alphonse slowly approached it, "Umm, hello. I'm Alphonse.. Alphonse Elric." He tilted his head as Flowey spoke, "Wowie! You're tall, mister!" He chimed, looking up at Alphonse, "Who's that in your arms?" It leaned forward curiously and saw Edward in Alphonse's arms, noting his breathing was quite shallow, "He's my big brother, Edward.. We fell down here and I found him unconscio-" His sentence was interrupted by someone yelling, "Get away from that creature!" The voice called, it was female. Alphonse looked over to see a humanoid goat creature, staring at Flowey with a bit of fear in her eyes, "Come here, now!" Alphonse then realized she was talking to _him._ He stood and walked over.

The creature seemed relieved that he was approaching, her eyes widening at the sight of Edward in his arms, "Oh dear!" she gasped softly, "What is wrong with him? Is he dead?" Alphonse shook his head, "No. He's alive.. He's just unconscious. Do you know anywhere where me and my big brother could stay?" she nodded softly and smiled, "You can stay with me, my children. Come along." Alphonse casted a glance to Flowey, seeing the flower was gone and quickly following after the goat woman. "Hey, miss, I never got your name. What is it?" she looked over and smiled more, "I'm Toriel." Alphonse nodded, "It's nice to meet you Toriel! I'm Alphonse, and the person I'm carrying his my big brother, Edward."


	2. Their New and Temporary Home

Edward awoke with a start and looked around, "Hello? Al?" He called out, hoping to hear the familiar, echoing voice of his younger brother. Instead, he heard an unfamiliar female voice respond, "Ah, you're awake! Your brother is waiting for you downstairs." The voice said, a motherly sound to it. The blonde male stood and headed to the door, opening it to reveal a well-lit hallway. Edward frowned, "Where is _downstairs_ , even?" He muttered, stepping into the hallway and wandering about until he came to a set of stairs heading down, "Oh. _That's_ where downstairs is..." He mumbled, heading down to see Alphonse sitting on the ground in front of someone that looked like a goat? No.. He must be seeing things. Goats don't have hands or wear glasses!

He rubbed the back of his head, "I must be going crazy.." He muttered. Alphonse looked at him, "Brother! You're awake!" He said cheerfully, Edward smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm awake, Al. Where are we?" The creature suddenly replied, "You're in my home, my child. I brought you and Alphonse to my home so you'll be safe." She smiled softly, "Oh.." Edward murmered, glancing around boredly. "Big brother, come and sit down! We've been waiting for you to get up." Alphonse chimed and Edward walked over, sitting down beside Alphonse and crossing his legs. The goat woman smiled, "So, where do you two come from?" She questioned and Edward replied in a monotone voice, "Amestris." She nodded, "Oh."

(Sorry this is so short)


	3. Out of the Ruins and into Snowdin

p style="text-align: center;"It had only been a few minutes since the two Elric brothers had left the Ruins, and Edward was already shivering a bit since it was cold out there. Alphonse, being an empty shell of armor, wasn't even cold. At the sound of a loud crack, Edward's head snapped upwards and he looked around, his golden eyes having a nervous glint in them as he spoke in a shaky voice, "H-Hello? Who's t-t-there?" His whole body was shaking from the cold and from a bit of fear since he could feel someone or something watching them from within the forest. The alchemist gulped slightly, feeling unease for once as he spoke again, this time louder, "Who's there!?"A figure slowly walked over, being shorter than Edward (I don't know Sans' height), with a large, dimpled grin on his face, a blue jacket with a black (Or white) shirt under it and slippers, "Heh, looks like we have some new humans in Snowdin!" He chuckled, receiving a confused look from Edward, "Heh, amazing, since we've only got one human down 'ere!" The skeleton let out another laugh as Edward spoke, "Where is this other human?" The male questioned, a curious glint in his honey-colored eyes as the skeleton replied, "Back at my place! Come on, I'll take you there." He turned and walked off, Edward and Alphonse hestiantly following after him. br /~Timeskip brought to you by Sans and Edward screeching at each other about who is shorter~br / The three arrived at a small home and the skeleton walked in witha loud, "YO! PAP! WE GOT SOME MORE HUMANS!" An excited voice sounded from inside, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM COMING, DEAR BROTHER!" The voice was followed by loud footsteps coming down the stairs and a taller skeleton, presumably Papyrus, walked up to the door, "SANS, ONE OF THESE TWO AREN'T HUMAN! ONE OF THEM IS WEARING ARMOR!" Edward sighed, "I assure you, my little brother is a human.. We did some bad things back home and we, well, paid the price for it. My left leg and his body.. And my right arm for his soul." Sans frowned slightly, "What did you two do to loose a body and a leg?" Edward replied, "We attempted to bring a human being back to life.. The ultimate taboo among alchemists.. In short, we flew too close to the sun and got burned." He stated, looking down, "We just wanted our mom back.. That's all." Papyrus frowned, "OH... WELL THEN, WHY DON'T YOU TWO COME INSIDE? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED SLEEP." Edward looked up, "Alright.. Come on, Al." He walked inside, Alphonse following after / ~Timeskip brought to you by Alphonse and Papyrus watching Sans and Ed arguing over who is shorter~br / Alphonse quietly sat next to Edward's bed, placing his hands in his lap as he sat, loooking around boredly. His attention as caught by a small figure walking by the room, since the door was open, and stopping in the doorway to look at them for a moment before running away with a loud, "C-CHARA'S BACK!" The voice wailed, obviously scared of this 'Chara' person. Within a few moments, the figure ran back over with Sans following. The skelelton looked at Alphonse, one of his eyes glowing and the other missing a pupil as his hand reached out and with the flick of his hand, Alphonse was sent flying into the ceiling with a loud CLANK!, causing Edward sit up, his eyes flying open as he yelled, "ALPHONSE!" He looked at Sans, "HEY! LET MY LITTLE BROTHER DOWN FROM THE CEILING!" He snapped and Sans let Alphonse down, "Ah! Sorry, I didn't realize it was Al.. I saw his eyes and thought he was... her.." Sans visably shuddered with fear, and Alphonse spoke, "It's alright. I understand.. My eyes can be quite startling.. I assure you, I am not this 'Chara' person I heard her yelling about." He motioned to the human standing beside Sans./p 


End file.
